


Game Night

by Dianalynn1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fake Relationship, Fluff, Plotting, Twitter Prompt, mentions of parents death, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianalynn1138/pseuds/Dianalynn1138
Summary: Rose and Ben are at their wit's end on trying to get Rey and Hux to see them as more than friends so they come up with a stupid plan.
Relationships: GingerRose, Reylo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hellyjellybean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/gifts).



> This is based on a Tiwter prompt by Hellyjellybean. I hope she likes it!!!!!

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ben asked as he and Rose set up the table. 

"Yes," Rose said without a hint of trepidation. "It's going to work." She placed the tray of sandwiches and condiments on the table next to the bowls of chips and stood back, looking at her handy work before turning to look at her roommate.

"Listen, we've gone over this, Ben, we have tried everything to make Armi and Rey make the next move, and nothing has worked. Short of hitting them over the head physically, it's time to woman up and take a stand."

Rose was done with the flirting games she and Armi had been playing for the past year, as was Ben with Rey; it was now or never as far as Rose was concerned. 

"I just don't want to mess with our friendship, Rose," Ben said as he ate a handful of Cheetos. 

Since freshman year of college, Rose had known Ben when he had used his massive height to help her grab a box of cereal from the campus store. The two had been almost inseparable ever since. After graduation, moving in together had been a no brainer for the two once they had both been accepted to the same graduate program clear across the country. Even though they weren't in the same program, Rose and Ben had been known throughout the school as a twofer; one did not invite one without acknowledging the other.

It was because they were so far away from everyone they knew and loved that Rose and Ben started Game Night; a once a month get together with their classmates and new friends. These were Rose's favorite nights of the month because it allowed her to spend time with Ben's colleague Armitage Hux, a brilliant astrophysics Ph.D. student who worked in Ben's department. Rose had fallen almost immediately for the tall thin redhead with the snippy comebacks and quick, dry wit. And in the same vein, Ben had fallen for the chemical engineering student Rose had brought with her.

Rey Johnson was bright, funny, and most of all, a perfect match for Ben's sullen and, at times, pensive moments. The moment Rose had met Rey, she had known she would not only be her friend but that she would be perfect for Ben. 

A year had passed, and despite the flirting, coffee dates, and holiday get-togethers, neither of the pairs had moved past a hug hello and a kiss on the cheek good night.

If it hadn't been for their other friend's joking, Rose would never have come up with the stupidest and reckless plan they were attempting to pull off tonight.

"Benjamin Solo, listen to me.

Nothing, and I mean nothing, is going to ruin our friendship. We have tried and failed to get to the next step. They have pushed us to the extreme." Rose said as she opened the box of Cards Against Humanity and set the place settings. "We are only pretending to be a couple for their benefit. I've told Gwen and Jannah so that they can play along."

"But just Gwen and Jannah, not Poe and Finn?" Ben loved his friends, but the truth was, Poe couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it. 

"Are you kidding? I need this to work, and he acts like Sue from SNL when he gets excited!" Rose mentioned the Kristen Wig character because last week when Gwen said she and Jannah were trying to adopt, Poe Dameron acted like someone had told him HE would be a father.

"Ok, good," Ben said as the doorbell rang. 

"Showtime," Rose said, leaning up onto her toes and kissing his cheek.

"Babe, can you pass the chips?" Rose held out her hand across the table to Ben. The night had gone relatively well, but once they began the relationship game, the tone had changed. Ben had been willing to do everything to get Rey to realize just how in love with her he was, even going along with this ridiculous plan. He loved his friend beyond measure; Rose had been with him through everything, his father's death and then his uncle, leaving his mother alone on the other side of the country. He had felt such guilt over leaving her raddling around in that big house all on her own, but Rose had helped him see that she wasn't lonely, just on her own.

Ben had even considered moving back home to be with her, but then he had met Rey, and his world changed.

He remembered his father telling him about meeting his mother, she yelled at him, criticized everything he did, and it was that, the fact that no one had ever told him no, or gone against him in any way that made him fall in love with Leia almost instantly. It had been the same meeting Rey.

"Babe?" Rose's voice brought him back to the moment picking up the bowl and looking between Rose and Rey.

"Sorry, Rose." Ben smiled when the bowl was taken from him, sneaking another look in Rey's direction.

"This is weird." Poe blurted out. 

"Poe!" Finn elbowed his boyfriend in the ribs.

"what? Don't you think this is weird?" answered Poe.

"it's not up to us, babe,"

"Well, it should be because this is all kinds of weird." Poe sat back with his cards and a sandwich.

"I should go. Congratulations on your new relationship, Ben, Rose." Rey stood and made her way to the door, gathering her things before closing the door behind her.

"No!" Ben stood so quickly the table almost tipped over. No, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. He ran after her and into the warm southern Californian air after her.

"Rey, please, wait,"

"Ben, it's fine, I have an early lab, and I need to get," Ben stopped her protests with his mouth, the only way he could think to keep her from talking. 

The kiss was fire and ice, sweet and sensual. But most of all, it was simply perfect.

"Ben, what about," he kissed her again, this time pulling her into the shelter of his own massive body.

He couldn't hear anything she had to say. Absolutely nothing would have made a difference. 

"it's not real." He said, finally pulling away from her soft lips, the kiss leaving them slightly out of breath. "none of it. Beb lifted his hand to cup her cheek, her lower lip trembling. "But fuck, Rey, I can't pretend."

"Pretend?"

"I can't pretend that it's anyone but you I think about before I go to bed, and who it is, I think about the moment I wake up. I think about you, about holding you, kissing you, talking to you, just being in your presence every minute of every day."

"Why did you do this, Ben? Did you want to hurt me?"

"No, darling, never did I want to hurt you. I just," Fuck, he was doing this all wrong. "Rose and I were both at our wit's end. Rose couldn't get Hux to see how much she felt for him, and I, well, I couldn't get past my own insecurities to show you just how much I love you."

"So, you pretended to be in a relationship with each other too, what? Make us jealous?" it wasn't said with condemnation of malice. But Ben still felt the words sting.

"I am a coward," he said but then straightened his posture and looked down at her beautiful face, the glow of the streetlight making her hazel eyes even more like molten gold.

"Ben, you're not a coward." Rey reached up, moving the flop of hair that had fallen in his face away from his eyes.

"Yes, Rey, I am. I was a coward for hot telling you just how much I love you. How I think you are the most brilliant woman I have ever met. I was a coward for not scooping you up into my arms the moment I met you and telling you how fucking amazing you are."

"Oh, Ben," the smile she gave him was better than any words she could have ever used to tell him her feelings.

"So," Armi finally spoke behind Rose while the rest were outside watching Ben and Rey admit their feeling for each other. "all of this was to force me to, what? Push me into something like what Solo is doing outside. Declare some sweeping, dramatic admission of feelings?"

"Well," Rose said, picking up the cards in an attempt to not look at him. "When you put it like that…"

What was it about this man that had her going weak at the knees and the mere mention of him? He was brilliant, yes, but his cockiness and attitude at times grated on her nerves.

But then he would smile, and Rose would feel his eyes searing her soul, and every bull shit thing he had just said was gone. 

"We have gone out, Rose. A few times, actually, and every time we end up arguing. Either I insult our work, or you fail to understand what mine actually is, and then we are at an impasse."

"You said my addition to the telescope you were using was unnecessary and," Frustrated, Rose turned around and had to step back because of how close he had gotten to her while her back was turned.

"And what?" Armi stepped even closer, his voice low and sultry.

"And" Fuck Rose was lost. "And something you see on pre-school toys." Rose chastised herself for the small crack in her voice.

"I wasn't wrong." Another step closer. "but the idea of the addition is something maybe we could work on." Rose's backside hit the edge of the table.

"Together."

"Together?"

"Yes, Rose. Together." Armie's mouth crushed down on hers as he lifted her to sit on the table, her legs spreading out to allow his body to nestle into hers. The kiss wasn't soft or romantic but passionate and powerful, and Rose met each thrust of his tongue with her force.

"Oh shit!" Poe's voice came out of nowhere, causing them to break their connection, but Armi didn't move from the confines of her body. 

"Now I'm even more confused!" he said, looking between the Ben and Rey outside and the two on the table inside.

"I'll explain on the way home, babe," Finn said with a small laugh. "Have fun, you two!"

The next morning, Rose woke up to a still sleeping Armi, the soft scratched she had given him still visible along his back. As carefully as she could, Rose got out of bed, put her robe on, and exited the bedroom in search of coffee, smiling when she saw Ben having done the same. 

After fixing her coffee, Rose leaned against the counter, smiling, savoring the hot brew as well as the soreness between her legs.

"See, told you it would work."


End file.
